I Hate Everything, but You Loki Love Story
by Allerae Frostwhisper
Summary: There was a girl, who was bullied and abused at home and school. She felt like her life no longer meant to be. But what happens when she meets a mysterious and cold-hearted man? Will he help the girl or will he selfishly complete his own goals?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This is my first story so please review if you like it, or not . Loki might be a little OOC, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And I do NOT own him, I only own my OC. So Enjoy! ^^**_

_Chapter 1 – Accidental Meeting _

'_I hate school. I hate my foster family. I hate them! Why can't people leave me alone? I'm already feeling like an idiot._' I sighed, walking along one of New York's streets. I kept my eyes on the road and because of this I didn't notice the man before me and I bumped into him.

''Hey, Watch where you are going mortal!'' shouted a mysterious man. _'Wait… What did he just say? Mortal…_

''I'm so sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention… I was just thinking and… I'm sorry.'' I stuttered and wiped away some tears that suddenly ran down my cheek.

''My… You don't have to cry, I wasn't that harsh.'' This time he didn't shout, instead he knelt next to me.

''I'm not crying because of that, I'm just having a really bad day, that's all.'' I whispered and looked down onto my lap. My eyes widened as he sat down next to me.

''Lot of people are having a bad day, you're not the only one.'' he said and handed me a handkerchief.

''Tell me.'' I looked at the man with a surprised expression, _nobody cared about me. Why this man?'_

I looked more closely at the man. He had raven black hair, that was slicked back, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black suit and a green scarf around his neck. So, he was very handsome.

'_Wait stop thinking about it, you're only 17 for God's sake! Sure he has a beautiful wife and children._

''So what did you say what's your name?'' he asked.

''I didn't say, but I'm Emily. Emily Stevens.'' I said and stretched out my hand.

''It's nice to meet you Emily. Emily Stevens.'' he smiled and took my hand. ''Mine's Loki.'' he said with a warm smile.

'_What a weird name. I think I've heard it before. Maybe he is English because he's got a cute accent. Aaah… Stop Emily!' _I saw him smirk. _'Is he reading my mind?'_

''So… Back to the topic. Why were you crying?''

''I wasn't crying!'' I snapped back.

''So you say it was raining and that's why I thought that you were crying. Don't make me laugh!'' he said sarcastically with a smirk.

''I was just…''

''Having a bad day… I know, but tell me why.'' Loki said interrupting me.

I sighed. ''Why do you even care? I'm a stranger, a nobody. No one gives a shit about me!'' I shouted with tears in my eyes. I tried to run away, but Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I fell in his lap. I was afraid of looking him in the eye, but I finally did it. He had a shocked look and I saw a hint of blush? on his face.

''Ouch…'' he said a hint of pain in his voice.

''Sorry!'' I tried to stand up again quickly, but again he pulled me back.

''Just stay put already and tell me your damn story!'' he said irritated.

''You sure you want to hear it?'' I asked looking him in the eye.

''Yeah… I'm sure.'' he answered with satisfaction in his voice.

''Ok… I'll tell you…'' I sighed, looked down.

_*Flashback*_

_I was born in a poor family. We lived int he Uptown. We hadn't got much money, and our house wasn't a palace, but we were happy._

''Were? asked Loki. I gave him a glare to shut up.

''Continue.''

_So we were happy, but one day I was walking home from school, and I found the door open. I thought they forgot to close it, so I went inside. The house was very…quiet, but not that relaxing quiet, the creepy one._

_It was strange because I had two little sisters who made a lot of noise. I went to the kitchen, but nobody was there, then I went to the livingroom and…_ I stopped.

''And?'' asked Loki with a questioning look.

_And then I found my family…dead. They were lying in their own blood. The joke was that, the murderers were there and they had found me._

I felt Loki tense up. He squeezed me tighter.

_For three days, I was kept in that house. They tortured me. but not just in one way._

I looked at Loki's face and saw anger.

_Luckily, our neighbours noticed those wierd noises and called the police. They arrived in time because one of the people that held me captured was about to shot me, but the police officers shot him instead._

_They took me to a hospital, and then to a pshychotherapist. One year later they said I'm okay, but I wasn't. They just didn't care._

_Then I was taken to a foster family. First they were kind. They were very rich and they had a big house. They had four children: two girls and two boys. They were also very kind to me, but one day I accidentally dropped a cup and it broke. I can't even descibe how mad their father was. He hit me and closed me out into the garden. I was a cold winter night so the tempereture was under 0 °C._

_Months went, and the abusing became an everyday routine. I had a lot of bruises and scars. _

''Nowadays it's still there and sometimes it hurts.''

''If it really hurts can you show me one? Maybe I could help you.'' said Loki in a worried tone.

''Umm…No!''

''Grumpy.'' smiled Loki. _'Gosh…he's got so sweet smile.' _Then his smile grew into a smirk.

''So, do you want me to continue?''

''Yes please.'' he said nodding.

''Where was I…?''

_So I thought I could escape by being in school, but no. Lot of student bullied me for being an orphan. Luckily they couldn't find me everyday so…_

''But today... Today was far worse than ever.'' I said and looked down onto the road.

''Why? What did they do to you?'' Loki asked as if he was ready to kill them all.

''I can't tell you yet, because it's too hard for me now.'' I smiled bitterly. I felt his hands around me. He hugged me so tight as if he'd never want to release me. I felt myself blushing.

''What about you?'' I tried to losen up a bit. ''Why are you having a bad day?''

''I didn't say I have a bad day.'' he said in an angry tone and released me. I felt a little diasppointed, but quickly gathered myself.

I looked at him and saw him frown.

''Oh come on! I told you my whole life and you listened. That means you don't have anything else to do.'' I said outraged.

''Okay you got me… But maybe next time?''

''Why?'' I whined.

''Because I think it's getting a little late.'' he said looking at the sky. I looked up to and jumped up to my feet startling poor Loki.

''Oh no! It's almost dark! Sorry I have to go now!'' I said turning to Loki and saw him standing right next to me.

''So I think it's time for the farewell?'' Loki asked.

''Yeah I think so. Sorry. Bye!'' I said and started to walk away.

''I'll see you tomorrow?''asked Loki.

I looked back and said: ''I think yes.''

He smiled once more and turned in the other direction walking away.

'_Finally someone who understood me.'_

I laughed and remembered his beautiful blue eyes.

_End of Chapter 1_

_Sorry that's it for today! I hope you liked my story! I wrote it with on of my best friends. She's my writing Godess. She'she helped me with the grammar 'cause I suck at it. T.T (She is on the English Course in High School). The storyline is mine but, there were some part that my other best friend helped me out. I owe both of you! :DD_

So anyway I hope you liked it, and please review!


	2. Problems at Home and School

_**Sorry for not updating, but I've had a lot of school things.*sighs* So anyway here is the new chapter. It's not very long and if you find a grammar mistake, please tell me, hehe. ^^' Sorry...  
**_  
Chapter 2 – Problems at home and school

When I got home it was already dark. I ran upstairs and knocked on the door. My step mother opened it, and when she saw me she started to shout to my stepfather.

''How dare you being late you bitch!'' he shouted while running down from the upstairs with my sisters following him.

''I said you to come home at 5 o' clock, and it's 7.'' he said and slapped me across the face.

''I'm sorry, we have a math test and it was…' he slapped me again. 

''I'm don't care about your excuse. I said you to have be home at 5!'' he grabbed my hair and pulled me inside. 

''Don't you wanna cry?!'' said Sophie, one of sister in a mocking tone.

'' You don't deserve us! We gave you everything, EVERYTHING, you ungrateful brat! That's how you thank for us?'' shouted my step mother and spat on me, while my father pushed me to the basement. '_How I hate the basement! It's cold, damp and dark…' _I was usually here. If I have done something wrong, they locked me up in this creepy cellar. '_I hate them'_

I tried to sleep on an old wooden chest, but it was small and some rats started to chew it's bottom. A tear fall from my eye. _'Why is that for, that I always have to suffer?'_ I thought and fall asleep.

I woke up as I fall to the ground. 'Ouch' I looked up and saw my father at the door, smirking.

''You won't be late again?'' asked my father.

''Yes, I promise'' I whispered looking down. 

''Good girl.'' he smirked once again and turned around and walked out, but before this he said-  
''Oh… I forget to say, from now on you will live in the basement.''

_'Great'_ I thought. I stood up and I immediately walked to the bathroom. I sighed when I saw my reflection in the mirror. There was a cut on my lips and a red bruise on my left cheek. '_Just why don't I commit suicide? Sure they won't care.' _I looked at sink and saw my step father's razor. _'No I can't do it. If there is a chance that Loki will come today than, no…_'I sigh again_ 'How can I explain this to Loki?'_

''Emily hurryup, lazy ass!'' shouted my Brian my eldest brother.

''Just one minute'' I shouted back. I quickly showered and changed.

I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I was about to leave but my step mother stopped. 

''Give me back that apple right now!'' she yelled. ''Remember what was our agreement? You can't eat, when you do a mistake.'' she said while smirking. I sighed _'today I sigh a lot' _and gave back the apple and walked to school. the school wasn't bad because nobody noticed me. The lessons were boring except math and physics.^^

When the school bell rang I quickly packed everything back to my bag, and went to schoolyard. I was at the school gate when a bunch of girls stopped me. _'Oh, how I hate them too.'_

''Hey, you freak, I heard that your father beat you… AGAIN!'' she laughed along with the other girls. Yeah that Amy… the biggest bitch of the school. Her father is the headmaster that's why she thinks she is the queen. She has dyed blonde hair, blue eyes and she always wear tons of makeup, and neon pink tight top, and skirt. '_Oh… I'm going to blind… I hate pink. Wait… _'

''Where did you…? Sophie!'' I said, and she came out from the group.

''What's up lil' sis'? Why don't you run back to your mother? Oh… right I forget, you don't have one because she is dead!'' she burst out laughing, the group did the same. I walked past them and felt tears coming to my eyes. _'Please Loki be there'_

_**End of chapter 2**_

Sorry that's for today. I'm trying to update tomorrow, but I have a lot of physics homework and math too… YAY! ^^  
I hope you enjoyed, I know there wasn't Loki in this chap, but soon he will… Oh, and please review! :DD


End file.
